ANAMIKA
by FantasticMAGGI02
Summary: " Mei tumhara intezar krti reh gyi , par tum nhi aye ... aor fir ? "... Investigation that ended up unfolding most shocking truth of his life , that HE too was unaware of . my first crime investigation fic. with bit RAJVI bonding . R & R ...
1. Chapter 1

Hi , This is my first try in Investigation Fic.

Main characters are **RAJAT – PURVI** .

A **pure Investigative material** with bit Rajvi bonding .

This Fic. Will last long for 6- 7 chaps. , I guess.

Hope you will enjoy it. I assure you to entertain completely .

Let's start ... Happy reading .

* * *

 **Ooo ... ANAMIKA ... ooO**

 **Chap. 1**

* * *

...

Time : - 8 o' clock ... in the night .

Venue – Auditorium of A. P. G. College .

Music was on full swing , the Auditorium was echoing with sounds of cheerful youths scattered in different groups . But none of this can distract that Beautiful girl who had eyes fix on something , or someone?

 **..."oyy, madam ! Tu kb tak use iss tarha dekhti rhegi ?"** ... the beautiful girl was so much lost in starring that handsome young man that she didn't even pay any attention to her friend . Her friend nodded her head in disappointment and coming closer to her , she shook her shoulder ... **"Ann"...** only response uttered by her and she ran her gaze over her friend .

her friend - **"Arey yarr, kab tab use iss tarha dekhti rhogi ? ... ja , ... jakar use apne dilki bat bol de ."**

girl **\- "Nahi Riya, tuze toh pta hei na , uske samne jate hi muhse words hi nhi nikalte ,"** ... and she smiled weakly again stealing a glance at the handsome man who was surrounded by his friends and was busy in chatting with them merrily .

Riya pressed her shoulder gently - **"Par aaj humara last din hei collage ka , ... abhi farewel khatm hone ke bad pta nahi kon kaha jayega ? ... fir tu use kaha dhundegi ? ... meri bat man , aor abhi hi use bol de . badme regrets karne se achha hoga ki aaj safsaf bat kr le."**

the girl nodded and Unaware of her feelings he was engrossed in his group.

the night slipped in darkness and finally everyone started leaving the party . She gathered some courage and approached him, **... "Hi ! ..."** her heart started beating faster .

He turned behind and smiled ... **"Hey ."**

her next words stuck in her throat and he sensed her gaze .

He extended his hand to her - **"so ? nice party han... "**

She too looked over the crowd and gave her consent with a little nod .

Finally he said - " **ok , have ever thing best in your life and Best of luck for your bright future . bye then ."**

she slipped her hand in his hand ... **"yeah , you too, bye."**

He - **"bye . hope to see you some day , somewhere ."**

and she hardly realized , when his hand slipped from her hand and he went towards his group. Girl heard whisper of one of his buddy ... **"oho ! ... kya bat hei ? ... aaj miss . scholar tumse bat ki ?"**... there spread a wave of laughter on this comment , girl sighed sadly.

...

it was 11 in late night ,

He changed in his night dress , prepared a cup of hot strong coffee for himself and entered inside the bedroom . Grabbing his laptop , he settled cozily in his bed . powered on the pc and logged in , to his face book account . He spent some time in uploading the functions photograph , and then scrolling down the page .

boredom started occupying his mind and suddenly his attention grabbed by a green light flashing in front of a particular name in his friends list... as soon as he opened the message box , there flashed a msg ,... **"Hi !"**

...

other side , the same beautiful girl too returned her room , changing in to her pajama - T shirt , she opened net , her lips curled up when saw him active at this hour of night , and she sent him msg ,.. **"Hi!"** ...

He – " **Heya ! ... I was waiting for you."**

she - **"oh! ... really ? .. I thought you must be busy in enjoying your send off party as you said yesterday."**

He - " **oh that ! .. Its over before an hour , ... now I am home ."**

She - **"so how was that ? enjoyed a lot ! ..han !"**

He - **"yeah , I am going to miss all my friends for sure ... hey you know one thing , miracle happened today ."**

She - **"what miracle ?"**

He - **"I told you** know , about one of my classmates ,... very studious girl but very reserve type , remember ?"

She chuckled – **"yup... I do."**

He – **"today she came to talk with me ... nice girl , indeed ."**

then they got busy in chatting about his future plans ,

He **– "I was planning to go to my parents at Delhi after three days actually."**

She - **"that sounds interesting , you must be missing them , right ?"**

He replied his consent.

He - **"can I ask for something ?"**

She **\- "sure ... We are friends ."**

He – "we are friends on fb since last six months , and now when I came to know that , you too are living in Mumbai , so can we meet before I leave ?"

She thought for a while **... " come on , you were dyeing to talk with him , and now when he is asking for the meeting then why to hesitate ? ... go and tell him that you are the same shy girl of his class who never had a courage to talk with him but just admired him from a distance ... and most of all , you love him "** ... her trance disturbed .

He - **" are you there ?"**

She **\- "yes , can you come to the Rock garden on G. K. Road ."**

He replied while jumping off his bed - " **sure , but when ?"**

She - **"Tomorrow evening at seven thirty , I will be back from my classes then. "**

He - **"ok , done ."**

then they bid bye to each other .

The name , **" ANAMIKA "** remained flashing on his PC screen .

He rested his head back at wall behind **\- "akhirkr mei tumse mil rha hun , Its really strange that we know each other since a long , but still I haven't seen you nor do am aware of your name . Pta nhi kiyu ? .. par tumse milne ki bat sochkr hi dil me ek ajeeb si khushi mehsus ho rhi hei ."**

thinking about her and their proposed meeting , he slept..

...

...

The next evening ,

That group of youngsters was busy in chatting and pulling each others legs in a restaurant ... but he was restless , frequently checking the time in his watch .

" **its 6: 30 , hey muze ab nikalna hoga" ...** He got up on his seat and said .

" **Ruk yar , jana toh sabko hei "...** one of them pulled him down . And unwillingly he again sat .

" **Oh God ! ... its too late ... I got to go now"** ... before any one else could stop him , he was already flanged out side the restaurant .

...

Same time , At the bus stop near the Rock garden .

She once checked her watch and then gazed the quite empty road. ... darkness was filling up in the air , ... again checking long towards both left and right sides of the road she unknowingly clutched her hand bag .

...

Another side ,

The bike was flying on air . As his regret for getting late deeper so the bike accelerate faster. It was quarter pass eight now , ... deciding something , he again sped up his bike . ... In the speedometer , the arrow fluctuated in between 120 - 140 km / hr ... his mind was occupied with her thoughts ... and eyes suddenly dazzled by a flash light , A car was coming in exactly opposite direction . The car driver hardly control the speed and some how it stopped at the side .

He quickly covered his palm on eyes but other hand couldn't control the bike and next moment he was tossed from the bike and was half laying underneath his bike . A sharp pain arose in his head and whole body, .. still the hind wheel was whirling and Darkness gathered before his eyes .

...

...

The hr. hand of clock touched to 9 and she sighed . ..

engrossed in her own thoughts , she didn't even realized . A car passed by her from right to left , after covering some distance , it stopped , and started coming in reverse , it crossed the lost girl again , and stopped at few meters away ... the driver slowly brought it next to her and unknowingly , she sensed something weird . the door glasses started lowering giving her glimpse of the insider . three faces including driver were starring her with a grin . the doors opened , she immediately stepped back clutching her handbag.

" **Hey beautiful ! ... itni rat ko , sunsan sadak pr akele kya kr rhi ho ?" ...** one of them grinned and looked at the others while winking .

" **kaho toh hum tumhe lift de de ?" ...** other cornered her from one side .

" **n..nahi , muze lift nahi chahiye ,"...** uttering so she started walking towards other side .

" **Arey janeman ,"...** third one rushed facing her and spread both his hands aside ... **"itni bhi kya jaldi hei ?"**

her pace ceased ... **"'dekho muze jane do , warna achha nhi hoga "...** trembling words blurted out .

her fear doubled when heard the monstrous laugh .

" **kya kr logi ?"** ... someone tried to touch her , she sensed , they trapped her from three side and behind was the wall of the garden .

" **Pakdo ladki ko"** ... she heard the devil seemed to be their boss, shouting on the others , other two looked him who stumbled and fell on his back , when received an jolt unexpectedly from the tender looking girl who grabbed the chance and ran along side the road.

after some distance , the wall ended there and the road turned a sharp right turn . she too turned , immediately chasers too reached there and suddenly stopped . she was vanished like a smoke , baffled they search her everywhere and one face whistle slowly pointing the gate of the garden , which was still flipping to and fro with creaking sound .

" **hey beautiful ! kaha ho ? .. dekho yaha aor koi bhi nhi hei , ... bas hum teeno ke siway... bahar aa jao , baby ."** ... they were searching her in every possible place .

behind a big, dark bush , she was quivering badly ... tears were flowing down her eyes . scared she , pulled her knees near her chest and shrunk herself in a corner .

she was sitting there for quite a long time ,

" **wooooo,... dekho yaha kon betha hei ?"** ... A teasing voice came and the hand grasped on her shoulder .

Trembling like a dry leaf ,... she got up when he pulled her hair abruptly.

" **please muze chod do .. mene tum logoka kya bigada hei? "**... she folded both hands before them while bearing the pain .

" **chod de ?... thik hei , ... chod dete hei ... pahle hume khush kr do "** ... one of them snatched her handbag along with her dupatta too removed out .

she crossed her hands before her chest , aware of upcoming disaster , her eyes didn't dry out .

the boss moved to her - **"dekho nakhre mat kro , ... humari bat man lo ... fir hum tumhe chod denge"**... his hands were playing with the chain in his neck and his eyes were glittering with hungry lust .

" **n.. nahi" ...** she stepped back again **..." aah !"** ... one sleeve of her kurti was hanging below her shoulder ,... blood stained nail marks were visible on her arm... her scream echoed ... little movement took place in the lake water behind her and then everything silenced .

" **boss! yeh ese nhi manegi "...** other lustful voice barked ... and he pulled out something , metal blade like shone in moon light from his pants pocket .

" **ab bol ... chalti hei ki nhi "...** she could see a dagger dancing just few centimeters away before her face ... **"hahahaha"** ... her soul shuddered when heard their laugh .

she was helpless , weak ... from three sides trapped between them, and behind was the lake , no way to rescue , and they ? ... licking their lips , hungrily were heading towards her .

...

" **abey ! ... "** {'that goon didn't digest , what happened in a blink . His dagger was snatched and unknowingly his gold chain too came out and fell down .

" **aao , age aao ... ek ek ko chir ke rakh dungi agar muze chua toh"**... her shrill filled with threat dashed on their ears ... the dagger was swaying in her fist then and she was bringing it in front of each face . their coward mind filled up with fear and they moved back . she was still moving. Back and forth , holding that dagger , her eyes reddened but mind was occupied with many thoughts , A very lonely , quiet area , presence of humans was hardly expectable , a weak , alone girl and three wild beasts , ready to pounce on her . The complete contradicted situation , she sighed internally and took two steps back with her eyes fixed on them.

she knew , her venture .was not enough to oppose them . now or then, they will definitely overpower her and feast on her body.

 **"itna asan nhi hei muze pana ,... Himmat hei toh age aao "..**. she again threatened them .

the goons bewildered with eyes widened when noticed her next move **...**

 **" jeete jee tum muze nhi pakad paoge "** ... in a blink , she back flipped the dagger , and now its pointed end was towards her stomach , her grip tightened and she stabbed it in her stomach .

" **Aahh!** ... " a weak scream made its way out her mouth , blood started flooding out her stomach and her body feebly slipped down . Her grip was still tight on the dagger but eyes started shutting ... after few more weak movements her body silenced .

they muster courage to come closer , stood shockingly surrounding her body ... **" Mar gayi lagta hei "**... one stammering conclusion ..

" **boss chalo bhagte hei"** ... another shocked suggestion .

boss - **"abey , isko ese hi chodkr jayenge toh kal police ke lafde me pad sakte hei ... phle iski lash thikane lagate hei "...** he started searching here and there .

" **chupchapse ja aor gadi me se khodne ka saman lekr aa" ...** ( he ordered to one ) **..." isko waha zadiyo ke pass gad dete hei ."**

the goon brought ax and spud, till the time others pulled her body near the bushy place that was quite away from haste , lonely and quiet .

the digging started , within half an hour a wide pit dug .

her soulless body was pushed in the pit ... her legs spread in small angle , one hand straight beside her body and other hand s palm turned inwardly in fist . The soil started heaping over her . The last layer covered and the goons stood up .

" **kan kholkr sun. lo. dono , yeh kissa ab yahin khatm ho gya hei ,... Kisiko kuch bhi maloom nhi padna chahiye "** ,... boss threatened them and walked off. Other two nodded and followed him silently .

...

And she remained underneath the soil , floundering for liberty .

* * *

ending this chapter here .

* * *

How was it?

Did you like it?

Next chap . Entry of RAJAT and PURVI ( CID officers ) .

Waiting for ur reviews .

Hasta la Vista .

It's me MEGHANA.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ooo ... CHAP. 2 ... ooO**

...

three days later , after the incidence happened -

the boy gain back his consciousness in hospital , he was informed by the Doctor that , two passer by found him unconscious by the side of road , laying in his own blood pool .

recovering rapidly , he returned home after one more day . he was sitting on the bed resting his head to the wall behind , the laptop in his lap was flashing the same name , "ANAMIKA " ... the inbox was open and last msg was shown ,

"She - **"Tomorrow evening at seven thirty , I will be back from my classes then. "**

He - " **ok , done ."**

Date was four days before , and then no any msg was sent or received from either sides .

He sighed , " ..."tumne bhi uss din ke bad msg nhi kiya? ... naraz ho? "...

Then leaning bit ahead he started moving his fingers on keyboard ,

"" Sorry! ... uss din tumse milne mei nhi aa paya , I know , you must be angry , but trust me , that day I met with an accident and was hospitalized in unconscious state , after regaining Back my consciousness I am home now , and messaging you " ... he continued typing ...

Reading it one more time he started with next message , ..." please reply me soon , I am waiting " .. "...and he hit the sent button .

but she didn't reply , not then but later too when he went to his parents , he didn't get any message from her side , days passed , months passed but she never turned back . one corner of his heart remained filled up with unknown guilt . but slowly he got used to with this , and he wrapped him self in his world . further he tried his luck in special services which was his passion , and got selected for same .

...

...

...

Two years later ,

Time - 11 am.

place - G . K Garden . suburban area of Mumbai.

The beautiful morning was echoing with chirping sounds of birds and early birds too , many families were gathered there to spend their week end in that beautiful surrounding .

This place was bushy and messy some months before but now its beauty is enhanced by planting different flowering plants , shady trees and the main attraction was a lake centering there .

KIYA , a girl of ten years too was there with her family , her parents and her MAX , her pet dog . her parents were enjoying their ferry ride in the lake while kiya was strolling at the side of the lake with MAX . while playing with it , she went away from lake .

"Max ! catch it"... she rolled the ball down the narrow pavement . and Max started chasing it speedily . kiya too ran behind him .

He again came back with the ball in his mouth , and found kiya sitting on the moist soil .

"No, I cant run now . I am so tired , we will play after some time ok"... she said when he put the ball before her and started waving his tail , kiya pet her hand through his fur for some time and she laid back ...

A sudden sound ...

It took some time for her to realized what sound it was ... yes ! .." barking ? .. max?" ..

She opened her eyes completely and found Max no where ...

"Max , where are you? "... she cried loudly ...and her speedy steps turned into a jog and in a fast run later on , in one of the direction from where she guessed the barking sound producing ... she reached the place , at the opposite side of the lake was Max ,

"Max, what are you doing here ?" ... she rushed to him who was busy in digging the soil thoroughly and frequently was heading up and barking looking at her . and again stared digging the soil with claws of his fore legs.

...

...

"Mom –Dad ! "... her panicked shrill echoed the skies .

...

...

...

...

...

...

Her mother pulled her in tight hug and forcefully hid her face in her chest , but she too was shocked seeing the thing in that half dug pit , Kiya's father was trying to control Max who was restlessly barking and pulling him towards the pit .

the crowd gathered surrounding , and the voices started raising .

One of the face , somehow uttered ... "I think Hume CID ko call krna chahiye ." .. and he pulled out mobile , gazing the pit with scary eyes .

" **Hello ! ... Cid?" ..**

...

...

...

...

...

...

Time - 2 Pm ...

The qualis was heading towards outskirt of Mumbai , the driver was thinking about the incidence of same day morning ,

It was one of those few Sunday's spared to the officers like him who are in duty mode 24/7 . he was thinking to utilize it completely , Today he planned to visit the nearby mall in order to purchase some necessary things and spend rest of the time in relaxing .

tring ... tring ... he picked up his phone , ... "Good morning Sir" .

the voice fell on his ears assured him that today's day too is dedicated in the name of others ... he cut the call and within next fifteen minutes his bike was on its way to CID Mumbai.

...

"I hope you will not disappoint me ," ... the elderly but very dominant figure stopped to see his junior officers reaction who stood still folding both his hands behind .

"I am ready , sir "... no any other response was entertained indeed , he thought .

"come I will give you details "... Acp marched to the projector ready to start followed by him.

He lifted The pointer in his hand to a specific place , highlighted on the huge map of Mumbai , a red spot was blinking .

Acp - "G . K Garden , Mumbai se bahri ilaka , .. waha aaj subha bhid ko matti me gada hua ek murda mila hei ."...

...

...

...

...

...

"RAJAT tumhe to pta hei , Abhijeet aor Daya dono bhi ek mission pe gye hei . Aor sachin mere sath dusri case pr busy hei , so you solely will handle this case . I am giving pankaj to assist you . aor mene Police commissioner se bhi bat kr li hei, waha ke local police station se tumhe help krne ke liye ek officer join ho jayega , ok."

"did he ask for consent or simply detailed with case information ?" ... the junior officer not needed to think much as ACP continued ...

Acp - "Abhi nikloge toh Mumbai ki trafik se hokar 2 ghante me pahunch jaoge , Qualis lekr jao aor jarurat pde toh pass hi kisi hotel me stay kr lena ."

he headed towards his cabin and paused looking at his jr.

Acp - "RAJAT ! ... koi doubt hei yah information samaz nhi ayi ".

Rajat - " Nhi sir ,... mei nikal hi rha hun ."

Acp - "good ."

...

...

.flashback ends .

now in the Qualis he was alone heading towards the outskirt of Mumbai .

...

Acp 's prediction missed by one hour ,

it was 5 in the evening , when he reached the garden area It Didn't need him to .search for. the place as till. now the news was spread over and people gathered outside the garden , two constables put on barriers to stop them but still some over enthusiastic youngsters climbed the wall and were trying to peep inside .

Rajat got down the Quails , and marched towards the gate ,

"Arey , O , kaha ghuse chale ja rhe ho ? ... dikhta nhi kya andar jana mana hei ?" ...one of the constable stopped him , "

"Mei Sr. Inspector Rajat ... CID Mumbai. "... He flipped his ID card before his eyes and answered the constable while moving inside the gate .

"Phle unn sab logonko deewar se niche utaro" ... pointing at the wall he said.

"yes sir" ... Constable saluted him and immediately followed him .

the crime scene was protected with yellow ribbon barrier, he glanced the group of people sitting nearby and bending down below the ribbon , entered the spot .

the pit was completely dug now with a heap of soil at one edge. and at few meters away a SKELETON lied on a white sheet . police photographer was taking snaps of the skeleton and the place in various possible directions .

after spending more than 10 minutes in keenly observing the spot and then the skeletal , his sharp mind noted some things over there . then he called the constable near him and asked while pointing the people gathered ... "inme se kisne sketelon ko sabse phle dekha ?"

the constable called the couple ... "sahb, inn logone dekha tha."

Rajat - "apne iss skeleton ko kis halat me dekha ?" ... looking at their confused expressions , he clarified more ... "mera matlab hein ki aap log yaha kya kr rhe the? aor kya yeh skeleton ka koi hissa mitti se bahar nikla hua tha?"

kiya's father gazed his daughter who now was quite stable and held her pet's chain ... "Sir , actually hum donome se kisine kuch bhi nhi dekha" ... and he gazed his wife , she nodded giving her consent.

Rajat - "fir kisne dekha? "

wife - "humari beti ne."

Rajat looked at small girl ,..." mei us' se bat kr lu?" ... the couple nodded .

Rajat came and sat beside the girl , sensing that a stranger is beside them , Max again started barking .

Kiya - "no Max , chup ho jao."

she looked at Rajat .

Rajat smiled and forwarded his right hand. to her - "hi , I am Rajat , friends? "

kiya looked at his hand and then at Her parents , they smiled and signaled her.

Kiya slipped her hand in his hand - "hi, Kiya."

Rajat - "kiya! ... very sweet name . yeh apka pet hei ? "

kiya nodded ... "han , he is Max ",... Rajat too ruffled hand through his fur , this time Max didn't bark.

Rajat - "kiya , kya aap muze batayegi ki aapne yeh skeleton kaha aor kese dekha?"

Her face again got panicked , but her mother came and held her hand .

Kiya – Mein aor Max , hum dono khel rhe the , mei thak gyi toh waha lawn pr let gyi , ( pointing to a place opposite to the lake side ) ... aor achanak Max bhokne lga , mei bhag kr ayi toh ,... ( fear was clearly seen in her eyes and voice) ... yaha .. yaha ... and she stopped .

Rajat –han , yaha kya dekha aapne?

Kiya – "Max ne shayad zameen me kuch smell kiya tha as if , woh weird behave krne lga . Woh uss place ke around ghumne lga , fir achanak se apne claws se soil nikalne lga , mei use bula rhi thi pr wo sun hi nhi rha tha . aor fir jb mei uske pass gyi toh , mene dekha ki soil me se ek hat ... skeleton ka hat bahar nikla hua tha aor Max use apne muh me pakadkr bahar khinch rha tha . "

Kiya's mother – "Han sir , yeh sahi kah rhi hei . fir iske chillane ki awaz sunkar hum dono bhag kr a gye . Yaha aakr dekha toh ye skeleton "... and she too stopped seeing at her daughter .

Rajat - "ohh , thank you beta . Aap bahot bahadur ho ." ... and patting her head he got up to check the surrounding area .

After having stroll of the area again quite carefully , he came to the family ... "Aap log ja sakte hei , jarurat padi toh firse bula lenge ."

He then enquired with the crowd about the skeleton but none could answer properly . The least information he gathered was , that garden was restructured before an year, and before that it was a ignored place with hidden illegal activities , so it might be possible that something must have been happened before that ...

Rajat pov - yeh Mard ya Aurat hei ? ... murder ya suicide ? .. jo kuch bhi hua hei wo ek saal se bhi phle hua hoga , skeleton ki halat dekh kr toh yehi lg rha hei . khair , Dr. Salunke Sab pta lenge ."

Till the time , Photographer completed his work , Rajat's primary investigation too was over . so he ordered the two constables to send the skeleton to the forensics ,

Rajat - "skeleton ko forensics me bhej ne ka intezam kr do, Ab toh Dr. Salunke hi kuch karishma kr sakte hei , aor aap dono me se ek aaj ki rat yehi pr duty krega . ok ."

Now nothing was remain to do and darkness too deepened .

Thus , After completing his work , Rajat decided to stay at near by hotel for the night and next morning again resumed with his further investigation .

...

...

...

Next morning , Rajat came back to the crime spot . He thought to check the spot again in the day light as previous day it was evening dim light so he might have missed any important clue .

He entered the garden gate , the constable was guarding the place came facing him and saluted .

Constable – good morning sir .

Rajat - good morning , sab thik hei na? ... and he moved to the crime spot .

Constable followed him saying – ji sir , sab thik hei .

Suddenly he spotted something , ... "woh ? ... woh ladki waha gadde ke pass kya kr rhi hei? ... and he hurriedly rushed to her .

Constable replied surprisingly - "ladki ? .. kon ladki , sir? ... kaha hei ladki ? "... and he too ran behind his senior , but stopped receiving a tough look from Rajat .

Rajat didn't take his eyes off the girl , A young girl of around 23 -24 , she was wearing a black jeans , white formal shirt , he couldn't see her completely as she was side facing him .

Rajat pov - " yeh yaha pr kya kr rhi hei ? "

Sitting down on the soil, with one of her knee folding and leaning ahead, she was searching something in the soil removed from the pit .

Rajat reached to her and asked loudly - "kon ho tum? ... aor yaha kya kr rhi ho? "

The girl looked up , and smiled , suddenly , her smile replace with a surprise while seeing him.

And other side , rajat continued – "tumhe pta nhi ki yeh crime spot hei , yaha aam logonka ana mana hei ? ... don't you.." ... and he too paused realizing something .

Rajat – "tum ? "

...

Ending the chap . here .

A/N - I am much disappointed receiving only 10 reviews while the views are 400 + ... it means , either you people dont like crime fics or Rajvi fics r not in trends , ya toh fir apko meri yeh fic hi pasand nhi ayi .. . pls let me know.

Anyways , I will complete this fic . soon within 6 -7 chaps . for those who reviewed ...

Ishii, luv duo nd purvi , Rajvi Fan 123 , RK sweety, aarushi nadia, Guest, Nia 757 .

Thank you very much ...

...

Please review ,

It's me MEGHANA .


End file.
